


Scripta

by Amber_Brush



Series: Livre VII [4]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Agravain d'Orcanie, Bilan, Gaheris d'Orcanie, Gareth d'Orcanie, Gen, Hector des Mares, Introspection, Mention de plusieurs autres personnages et d'OCs issus de la légende arthurienne, Sus à l'Usurpateur !, ce genre d'ambiance, post-Livre VI, spoilers livre VI, Édern, Édern la Preuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/pseuds/Amber_Brush
Summary: Le père Blaise tente de sauver les archives de Kaamelott du désastre.
Series: Livre VII [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665169
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Scripta

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre signifie “les écrits, les textes” en latin. On l’entend notamment dans la locution “Verba volent, scripta manent” (« Les paroles s’envolent, les écrits restent »). 
> 
> C'est la première fic centrée sur le père Blaise que j'écris. J'espère lui rendre justice. Comme dirait Sy Play, tout personnage mérite qu'on s'y intéresse, à condition de voir l'histoire de son point de vue… C'est désormais chose faite avec lui. 
> 
> Entre autres inspiré par le fait que je profite du confinement pour trier mes papiers et mes livres :) 

Arthur avait été un souverain plutôt païen, en dépit d’être engagé dans un quête au nom du Dieu Unique, là où Lancelot se voulait résolument roi chrétien. Cela aurait dû enchanter le père Blaise, mais il n’approuvait guère ses méthodes, rigoristes et absolues là où il aurait plutôt préconisé la souplesse. 

Le prédecesseur du Chevalier du Lac autorisait des chevaliers qui n’étaient pas baptisés autour de la Table Ronde, se montrait conciliant quant au fait de ne pas assister à la messe, n’avait même pas construit de cathédrale… Et il employait même les services d’un druide - bien qu’il fit porter à Merlin le titre ‘d’enchanteur royal”, nul n’était dupe quant au fait qu’il était bien plus versé dans les incantations liées à la nature que dans la magie de combat. 

Dès le début de son règne, le seigneur Lancelot annonça la construction d’une grande cathédrale en terre bretonne, rendit la messe obligatoire, et dissolut la Table Ronde.

Plus précisément, il décida de la brûler, de même que toutes les archives.

_Tabula rasa_ , disait-il. Table rase. L'autodafé aurait lieu dans la cour du château.

Aux abois, le père Blaise tenta tout de même de sauver certains textes de la bibliothèque, les plus précieux. Les traités de paix et d’alliances politiques ; le registre qui recensait les chevaliers adoubés ; les cartes du royaume de Logres, qui avaient été si péniblement établies ; les comptes-rendus de quête… Certes, en dehors de ceux de Lancelot lui-même, tout n’était pas très glorieux, loin de là. Mais c’était là une preuve que la chevalerie avait existé, que son travail de plusieurs années n’avait pas été vain.

Il eut du mal à trouver tout ce qu’il voulait, car le classement de tous ces textes était hasardeux, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il se souvint de l'inspection de la bibliothèque par le Jurisconsulte, qui avait justement rejoint le camp de l’Usurpateur, et de sa sinistre mise en garde. Kaamelott était la nouvelle bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Et la culpabilité le rongeait, car sa négligence passée rendait tellement difficile le catalogage des textes qu'il savait d'emblée que des trésors seraient perdus.

Cependant, en passant devant le livre de prophéties, ce vieil ouvrage maudit qui datait du temps d’Uther Pendragon, il prit bien soin de ne pas y toucher. Qu'il aille brûler aux Enfers !

Il jeta un regard sur la salle d'archives qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner. Presque deux décennies de labeur, bientôt réduites en fumée… Un mélange de désespoir et de profonde tristesse lui monta à la gorge. 

Au moins la biographie d'Arthur qu'il avait rédigée avant son dernier soupir - il eut une autre bouffée de chagrin en y pensant - restait-elle saine et sauve, à Tintagel. Il lui faudrait d'ailleurs monter une expédition afin d'y retourner. Ce n'était pas sûr de voyager, en ces temps difficiles, avec Lancelot qui contrôlait les routes à l'aide de son étrange armée d'hommes en blanc. Mais il trouverait bien un moyen. 

Pour le moment, le père Blaise revint à leur quartier général improvisé, une salle souterraine sur laquelle débouchait l’un des passages secrets du château. Il l'avait découverte lors des visites de Kaamelott qu’il avait un temps organisées, et c'était devenu un lieu où se retrouvaient certains des chevaliers qui souhaitaient organiser la résistance contre l'Usurpateur, comme par exemple Bohort. Perceval et Karadoc parlaient de creuser d'autres souterrains afin de la relier à leur propre quartier général (c'est-à-dire la Taverne, il ne fallait pas l'oublier), mais le prêtre trouvait l'idée grotesque.

Enfin à l'abri, il défit son premier baluchon... et le satané livre de prophéties était dedans, bien en haut de la pile, alors qu'il se souvenait pertinemment avoir évité de le prendre. Le grimoire semblait même le contempler, avec un rictus aussi satisfait que malveillant.

Il poussa un hurlement, qui alerta Merlin, avec lequel il se cachait pour le moment. 

« Pourquoi vous gueulez comme ça ? » Puis, après avoir jeté un coup d’oeil à la table : « Quelle idée de prendre _Les Prophéties_ avec vous, aussi. Tout le monde sait que c’est un nid à maléfices, ce bouquin.

-Mais j’y ai pas touché, à cette horreur !, se défendit le père Blaise. Il est venu tout seul !!

-Je vous crois, établit simplement le druide, là où le prêtre se serait attendu à des moqueries ou des dénégations. Il n’en a toujours fait qu’à sa tête, celui-là. » 

Le père Blaise hocha la tête, soulagé d’être compris. Il se rappela avec effroi l’attitude du roi Arthur, qui avait nié que l'ouvrage s’était ouvert tout seul et qui, d’une manière générale, s’était comporté avec une incroyable désinvolture vis-à-vis de cet abominable manuscrit. 

Merlin, lui, comprenait ce qu’était la magie et ne la prenait pas à la légère. D’une certaine manière, cela avait quelque chose de réconfortant d’être en cavale avec lui. Bien que leurs parcours soient diamétralement opposés, il avait l’impression de trouver en lui une sorte d’alter ego.

Il promena son regard sur la salle souterraine qu’ils partageaient, avant de tomber sur… les préparatifs de départs de son compagnon. Il était trop bouleversé par cette histoire de livre pour s’en rendre compte, mais le druide était en train de ranger ce qui lui appartenait dans une grande besace de voyage. Après lui avoir parlé, il continua d’ailleurs ses bagages. 

« Ah mais d’accord, en fait vous vous tirez, quoi. Vous auriez pu prévenir, quand même.

-Oui, Môssieu le cureton, je me tire, le rabroua sans ménagement l'ancien enchanteur royal. La pleine nature, ça m'allait très bien, on va pas changer les plans juste parce qu'on a changé de roi.

-Mais vous allez pas me laisser tomber !, lui cria le prêtre, paniqué à l’idée d’être livré à lui-même. Et puis je croyais que vous étiez fidèle à Arthur.

-Oui mais Arthur, il est mort. Il faut bien se faire une raison. »

Une ombre passa dans le regard du druide. Le père Blaise se souvint de ce qu'il leur avait jeté au visage, au moment de son départ de Kaamelott. Qu'il l'avait connu tout petit, qu'il lui avait trouvé un foyer d’adoption, qu'il l'avait emmené au Rocher quand Arthur avait à peine quatre ans. Des choses qui ne se voyaient pas vraiment, étant donné la manière dont le souverain le traitait au quotidien, c’est vrai. Mais Merlin semblait vraiment abattu, comme un père qui viendrait de perdre son fils. 

« Alors vous allez faire quoi ?, s’enquit le prêtre. Rejoindre le camp de Lancelot ?

-Nan, Môssieu, je vais rejoindre mon camp à moi. A la belle étoile, en Brocéliande.

-La Brocéliande ? Mais c’est sur le continent. Moi, je croyais que vous détestiez les bateaux… »

Des réminiscences lui revinrent, il y avait plus de quinze ans de cela, lorsqu’ils étaient revenus de Rome avec le Maître d’Armes, un Arthur bien plus jeune, et son compagnon romain, Manilius - à vrai dire, il ne se souvenait du nom de ce dernier que parce qu’Arthur l’avait répété mille fois, en lui dictant ses mémoires. Merlin avait fait un sacré cirque avant de monter dans le trirème, et leur avait expliqué que c’était seulement la seconde fois qu’il prenait le bateau. Cela n’avait pas l’air d’être une perspective qui l’enchantait… Il avait d’ailleurs passé tout le trajet à leur bourrer le mou avec des contes de poissons à la gueule immense et hérissée de crocs, capables de produire leur propre lumière dans les abysses, ou encore plus gros qu’une maison.

« Justement, vu que c’est bien connu que j’aime pas l’océan, personne n’ira me chercher là-bas. Et puis, j’ai de vieux amis à aller voir*... » 

A regrets, Le père Blaise fit donc ses adieux au druide bourru. 

  
  


*

Livré à lui-même dans la salle souterraine désormais vide, le père Blaise avait besoin d'une occupation.

Il commença par essayer de l'aménager en salle d'archives temporaire, mais il manquait de matériel. Il faudrait qu'il demande aux chevaliers de lui rapporter des bibliothèques. En attendant, il commença déjà par trier les papiers qu'il avait emportés. 

Son sentiment de culpabilité à l'idée qu'il aurait dû faire tout cela bien plus tôt ne voulait pas le lâcher, mais il s'efforça de passer outre et de se concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir.

En rangeant, il tomba sur le registre des chevaliers adoubés. Il l'avait emmené car il s'était dit que ce pourrait être bien utile de chercher ceux qui n'avaient pas forcément assisté aux réunions de la Table Ronde, mais qui prêteraient peut-être main forte à la rébellion. 

Encore faudrait-il les retrouver, cela dit. La plupart étaient devenus chevaliers errants, et ce ne serait pas une mince affaire de mettre la main sur eux. 

Ce n'était pas le cas du premier de la liste, néanmoins. Agravain d'Orcanie, fils du roi Loth et d'Anna de Tintagel, avait juré fidélité à Lancelot dès le début - de même que son frère, Gaheris. 

Le père Blaise se souvenait d'un jeune homme hautain et arrogant, qui avait très mal pris le fait d'être remplacé par Yvain de Carmélide (curieusement surnommé “chevalier au Lion”) à la Table Ronde. Le roi avait d'ailleurs une certaine affection pour son neveu, qui n'hésitait pas à exprimer ses idées lors des réunions. 

Mais dans son dos, on surnommait le prince d'Orcanie “Agravain l'Orgueilleux”, en raison de son ego démesuré. Il se disait également que ses frères Gareth, Gaheris et Gauvain et lui étaient probablement des bâtards, étant donné la réputation de leur mère. 

Cela n'avait pas empêché Gauvain de devenir un proche du roi - lui-même un bâtard notoire. Le jeune homme était d'ailleurs recherché par les hommes de Lancelot, et avait bien manqué se faire capturer, jusqu'à ce que Bohort vole à son secours. Il était en Carmélide, maintenant, aux côtés de son ami et co-fondateur de clan Yvain. 

Gaheris, le troisième fils de Loth et d'Anna, était quant à lui un jeune homme effacé. Il s'était lui aussi rallié à Lancelot, mais le prêtre ne savait que peu de choses de lui, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais assisté à la moindre réunion de la Table Ronde.

Enfin, le père Blaise se souvenait bien de Gareth, l'aîné de cette fratrie de quatre. C'était apparemment un combattant formidable, mais sa manière de raconter n'était clairement pas à la hauteur de sa légende. Le copiste se souvenait encore avec agacement d'une quête avec un nombre invraisemblable de chevaliers multicolores, que le guerrier avait affronté - et vaincus - un à un, mais dont il avait confondu les couleurs en le relatant à la Table Ronde. S'il entrait dans la résistance aux côtés de Perceval, le père Blaise s'arrachait d'avance les cheveux (et il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup) à l'idée des comptes-rendus de mission foireux qu'il allait devoir se coltiner.

La dernière fois qu'on avait vu Gareth, c'était en compagnie d'un certain Hector des Mares, un chevalier errant assez dépenaillé - du moins, dans le souvenir du père Blaise. En inspectant le registre, il se rendit compte que c'était le fils illégitime du roi Ban, et donc, le demi-frère de Lancelot. Ce dernier n'en avait pourtant jamais parlé. 

_G, H, I, J, K…_ Au fil de l'alphabet, le père Blaise s'aperçut que Karadoc n'avait jamais été adoubé. Heureusement que personne ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, car la réputation du roi Arthur en aurait pris un sacré coup !

Il redécouvrit également des noms qui n'éveillaient en lui aucun souvenir, comme par exemple celui de Galaad. Le chevalier était bien inscrit au registre, mais tout comme Gaheris et quelques autres, il n'était jamais venu aux réunions de la Table Ronde. Contrairement à Hector des Mares, les autres chevaliers ne le connaissaient pas. Certains de ses faits d'armes arrivaient pourtant parfois aux oreilles de Kaamelott, et Galaad jouissait d'une excellente réputation. Le père Blaise se promit de retrouver l'insaisissable chevalier. 

Un dernier nom, enfin, intriguait le copiste : Édern. Il se souvenait bien de la réunion où il s'était avéré qu'il s'agissait non pas d'un chevalier, mais d'une chevaleresse, car c'était le jour de la visite de Monseigneur Petronius, l'archevêque de Boulogne, un collègue particulièrement arrogant qui lui avait tapé sur les nerfs toute la journée. Le père Blaise avait d'ailleurs une certaine sympathie pour Édern, car elle l'avait aidé à se débarrasser de lui. Il se promit d'essayer de la retrouver. La jeune femme était probablement en Carmélide, puisque c'était là sa contrée d'origine. Il espérait que ses recherches ne resteraient pas vaines. 

Pour l'heure, il était temps d'aider Bohort à mettre sur pied leur réseau secret. Le prêtre irait d'abord à Tintagel, afin de prendre avec lui les écrits qui résumaient la vie d'Arthur le Juste - qui n'avait jamais tant mérité son épithète, au vu des actes de son prédécesseur. 

Puis direction la Carmélide, où devrait s'organiser le nœud de la riposte contre l'Usurpateur. Le père Blaise espérait que Léodagan saurait tenir tête au nouveau roi.

Car c'était là tout ce qui leur restait : l'espoir. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Cf la fic [_Deux druides_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164342).
> 
> -
> 
> Galaad est nommé dans l'épisode “L'Adoubement” (livre I), parmi d'autres chevaliers qui apparaissent régulièrement. 
> 
> Agravain est mentionné dans l'épisode “Le Cas Yvain” (livre I). D'après Arthur, « il participait ». Yvain a pris sa place autour de la Table Ronde, ce qu'Arthur semble amèrement regretter. 
> 
> Gareth a été cité dans un tweet d'Alexandre Astier (datant du 24 décembre 2018, un petit cadeau de Noël pour les fans ?) comme étant l'un des 10 meilleurs guerriers de la série, aux côtés de son père le roi Loth (magie), mais également de Séli et d'Anna. La liste comportait également Arthur, Lancelot, Léodagan, Calogrenant et le Maître d'Armes.
> 
> Puisque Gauvain, Agravain et Gareth semblent exister dans _Kaamelott_ , je leur ai logiquement ajouté leur frère Gaheris, le quatrième fils du roi Loth et d'Anna dans la légende arthurienne. 
> 
> Hector des Mares est mentionné par Bohort dans l'épisode “Les Cousins” (livre III). C'est le fils du roi Ban et le demi-frère de Lancelot. Il apparaît également dans ma fic [_Un Crime Presque Parfait (Presque)_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050000). 
> 
> Enfin, Édern apparaît dans l'un des épisodes pilotes de la série, “Le Chevalier Femme”. C'est un pilote très particulier car il ressemble beaucoup à la série telle qu'on la connaît actuellement, contrairement à d'autres pilotes plus étranges. Je compte écrire une histoire centrée sur elle, car c'est un personnage que j'aime énormément. 


End file.
